What's the worst that can happen
by sarahbelikovcullen
Summary: A story of a love so powerful and the need for revenge so strong. All human
1. prolgue

_**Author note**_

To say that I am incredibly nervous about posting a new story is an understatement. I have been away from the world of fan fiction and fandom for over two years due to some very personal issues and to be honest I went to hell and back and came through the other side smiling.

I decided to use what I have gone through as the basis of my new story and it will be very hard going at times, I'm not going to lie but I am hoping to find it very therapeutic for me as well as entertaining for you.

Please read and review as your comments are so much appreciated and give me the confidence to continue.

**What's the worst that can happen playlist.**

These are songs that helped me with the writing of this and also songs that I think are really appropriate for what happens throughout.

**Turning tables** – Adele

**A thousand years** – Christina Perrie

**Jar of hearts** – Christina Perrie

**Read all about it (Partlll) **- Emilie Sande

**Say Something **- Big World

**All of me** – John Legend

**Hurt** – Christina Aguilara

**Clown** – Emilie Sande

**You lost me** – Christina Aguilara

**Thank you –** Jamilia

**Better in time** – Leona Lewis

**Fighter** – Christina Aguilara

**Bleeding love** – Leona Lewis

**Because of you** – Kelly Clarkson

**What doesn't kill you –** Kelly Clarkson

**Tremble** – Martine McCutcheon

**Talking to the moon –** Bruno Mars

**Mama – **Spice girls

**Goodbyes the saddest word **-Celine Dion

Now lets begin lol.

Shit! Falling in love on my regular Friday night out with Lissa and Sydney had never been part of my plans. All I had been after was an escape from my alcoholic husband Adrian and our four children Twins Jill and Mia and sons Viktor and Robert, but Dimtri Belikov was six foot seven of pure Russian perfection.

With his shoulder length brown hair, tightly muscled body and captivating chocolate brown eyes Dimitri had started out as a friend of Lissas but had quickly caught my attention with his quick witted sense of humour and gorgeous smile. And if I'm being honest with myself after living with Adrian for so long and hearing the things he had said to me and what he had said to others about had left me increasingly susceptible.

It had taken me a long time to build up the courage to even speak more than two words to Dimitri as my confidence was at an all time low. I believed that I was fat and ugly and that due to me having a young family that I could do no better than Adrian as nobody else would ever want me and when someone tells you that for long enough you begin to believe it as manipulative people are so clever at messing with your mind.

I had been sat on the huge speaker near to where the DJ was situated in our local bar The Witching Hour happy within my own little world, waiting for my chance to get up and sing when the realisation that I felt more for Dimitri than just friendship hit me like a wrecking ball.

He had walked over to me and rubbed himself up against my leg bringing me out of my day dream and bringing to mind the image of a kitten that is desperately trying to get your attention.

"I really do love your ass in denim." he whispered softly in my ear before smiling gently and walking off leaving me sat there stunned and shaken and more turned on than I had ever been in my life.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and this is my story...

**I am so nervous about this and really hope and prayer that none of you will judge Rose before you hear her story. Please let me know what your thoughts are and if I should carry on.**

**Thanks sarah.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi. Thank you for reading the first part of Roses story. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you for your reviews. **

**I don't own the characters from this story they belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead I have just borrowed them for this. This chapter is based on fact and has been difficult to write as I had to try and condense a years worth of life into one chapter. There is a lot more to this story and I know that it seems to be very slow going and boring at the moment and for that I am sorry but these first few chapters are essential for you to understand what happened to Rose so please please bare with me.**

To enable you to fully understand my stories and hopefully stop you from judging the choices that I made I need to take you right back to the beginning in the hopes that it will give you a lot of insight into my relationship with Adrian and why I made the hard decisions that I did.

I was a naive twenty two year old Adrian Ivashkov first sauntered into my life. To my sheltered eyes the cool, suave man ten years my senior appeared to so knowledgable and seemed to know so much more about the world that we lived in than I could have ever hoped to. Little was I to know that this was all a cover and that this façade very cleverly hid a violent, controlling and manipulative personality.

Adrian very quickly swept me off my feet and had the kind of personality that could make you laugh until your stomach hurt and make you believe everything that he was saying to you. For those first few months he really was charm personified. Now Adrian is not what I would have called classical handsome but I guess with his bright jade green eyes and artfully styled light brown hair he must have been attractive to others.

I found out that I was four weeks pregnant six weeks after meeting Adrian and I have never been so scared to tell anyone something in my whole life. Two weeks later I was sent for an emergency ultrasound scan as I had been having severe cramps and was concerned about the baby although Adrian didn't appear to be overly concerned to the point that he didn't come with me to the hospital. I was told at my ultrasound appointment that I had been carrying twins but that one twin had no heartbeat. I was devastated and scared for the health of my other baby. Adrian's reaction on hearing the news was not what I had expected at all. His phrase was "Well it wasn't a real baby anyway." It didn't appear to concern him that I was grieving for the loss of my child or that when Viktor was born I struggled at first with the knowledge that I should have had two new babies and not just the one.

Soon after Viktor was born I began to notice that Adrian was avoiding coming home when he had finished work instead choosing to go to the local bar. He was also very noticeably consuming more and more alcohol. At first I put it down to the stresses of having a new baby and his life changing drastically in such a short space of time but as the years passed I began to realise that this was not the case at all and that he was drinking more because he relied on it to get him through the days and that he became irritable and bad tempered if he couldn't have alcohol or marijuana which was another one of his vices that had been cleverly hidden from me.

I will admit that I found things with a new baby hard at first and even though I had had lots of experience with children and babies due to having an alcoholic mother and a younger brother and sister that I had helped to bring up from a young age and also having cousins younger than me it was very different when the child was your own. I didn't have a large support network around me to advise me as my mum Janine and younger brother and sister Eddie and and Viktoria had moved abroad when I was pregnant.

I was lucky in the respect that I had my father Abe, Mother in Law Oksana and my grandmother Yeva all of whom I had a very close relationship with but they were more often than not busy with their own lives so for the majority of the time I was left alone with a small baby.

Three months after Viktor was born I found out that I was once again pregnant and to say that this came as a shock was something of an understatement as I had been using birth control which had very obviously failed. I worried about how I would cope with having two babies so close in age and how it would affect the relationship between Adrian and I. Little did I know that life held an even bigger shock in store for me.

I struggled with my second pregnancy the tiredness and sickness brought me to my knees most days and with a small baby to care for I found it hard to function like a normal person. I also had the constant worry that something would go wrong because of my experience with Viktor and his twin brother so to try and ease my fears I was sent for three early pregnancy ultrasounds. Adrian was never interested in coming to any of these instead choosing to work or go to the bar even though he was self employed and could have easily taken an hour from work to see his baby.

I was late going for my twenty week anomaly ultrasound as I had been ill with the flu and hadn't been able to attend the appointment so another was made. Adrian had decided once again that he didn't want to attend so Oksana accompanied me so that I wasn't alone.

Laying down on the bed I felt my stomach clench with nerves. I had heard of too many people coming in full of hope and smiles and the emerging devastated after finding out that their unborn child was seriously ill or they had miscarried. Oksana sat at the side of me her face calm and serene as we waited for the sonagrapher to join us. Having her there helped to quell the panic within me that was desperate to escape.

The sonagrapher squirted a thick clear gel onto my distended and gently ran the scanner over it. She began to take some measurements so that she could ensure that I was going to have a healthy baby. Suddenly she stopped and turned away from the screen a look of confusion marring her features.

"Miss Hathaway I just want to take a quick look at your pregnancy notes for a moment." She advised.

As she walked over to where my maternity notes were kept Oksana and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders unsure of what was going on.

"I see from these that you had a twin pregnancy last year is that correct?" she asked confusion now clear in her expression. I nodded my acknowledgement wondering where her line of questioning was heading.

"If you would just wait here for one moment I would like to get my senior consultant to just take a look at something for me."

My heart sank at her words and the panic that had been calmed once again reared its head looking for an outlet as the worst possible scenarios raced through my mind. I will admit to the fact that I was absolutely terrified at this point. The sonagrapher came back into the room with another woman who introduced herself.

"Hello Miss Hathaway my name is Ellen Kirova and I'm the senior consultant I would just like to take a quick look at your baby if I may."

I nodded my agreement to frightened to open my mouth as I had a cry in there that was barely being contained. She once again ran the scanner over my stomach her face creased in concentration.

"How many weeks are you again please." she asked gently.

"Twenty six weeks and four days." I replied a slight tremor to my voice.

"And you have had three prior ultrasound scans due to problems in your last pregnancy is that correct."

I once again nodded my agreement, I was by now beginning to feel very agitated and tense and waited for the blow to come in which she would tell me the news that no expectant mother wants to hear. But instead of those words she astounded me with what she said and changed my world forever.

"You are aware that there are two babies in there aren't you?"

**Wow. All of the above has happened to me and I must admit that finding out I was having identical twins at 26 weeks floored me as my daughter was only nine months old at the time lol.**

**I really hope that you are enjoying what I'm writing so far and ask really nicely that you review and let me know what you think...**

**Many thanks**

**sarah**

**xxx**


End file.
